godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwight McCarthy
'''Dwight McCarthy '''was a photographer and private investigator who worked as a snuff pornography man as well as a criminal. Biography The Hard Goodbye Dwight McCarthy was born in Las Vegas, Nevada, and was a childhood acquaintance of Ava Lord. The two smoked marijuana together and were in a relationship for a long time, and McCarthy became a photographer. However, Lord eventually married Damien Lord, an obscenely rich man, and Dwight was betrayed. He never completely coped with the loss of Ava, despite having a relationship with a prostitute named Gail. He eventually somewhat overcame his problem and worked for a Greek pornographer named Agamemnon, who produced snuff pornography films. McCarthy would film people having sex without their consent, and he made a living. However, he was contacted by Ava, who said that someone was trying to kill her and that she needed him. They met at a club, and Ava begged for forgiveness, and McCarthy agreed, and Ava told him about her situation. After Ava left, McCarthy was troubled by what she said, so he decided to break in to her mansion to meet with her. Dwight was caught by her chauffeur Manute after he scoped the place out with his camera, and was accused of taking pictures of Ava naked. He was thrown out, but Ava met him back at his place and they made love. However, Manute found them and Dwight was beat down again, and Ava was taken away. McCarthy feared what Damien would do to Ava now, and met up with his friend Marv, and the two planned to break into the mansion together. While Marv beat Manute down and beat his eye out, Dwight encountered Damien. He accidentally killed him by beating him to death, and Ava entered the room, shooting him and telling him that it was her idea to kill Damien so that she would have all of his money to herself. Dwight was saved by Marv and driven to Old Town, while Ava told the police that Dwight had stalked her out of jealousy, killed her Burmese cat Muffin, and raped her. As one of the bullets Ava fired hit Dwight in the pulmonary artery, he nearly died, but was taken care of by Gail in Old Town. He persuaded the Girls of Old Town to let him stay after Gail told them about how he killed slaver Manuel and his three brothers, and Dwight said that he saved the life of the girl Miho, the "Guardian of Old Town". While he was treated, Ava persuaded Lieutenant Mort Dansby that Dwight had raped her, and Mort swore to kill Dwight. After recovering, Dwight called Ava and told her that he healed quickly, and would come for her soon. Dwight made a plan to pose as Herr Wallenquist's agent from Phoenix; Wallenquist was a former partner of Damien Lord, and Ava was negotiating with him. Under the alias of "Eddie", Dwight met Manute and Ava's man Jacoby at the train station, accompanied by Miho and Gail. Eventually, Manute recognized Dwight, and a fight broke out between Lord's men and the Girls of Old Town. Miho wounded Manute and Dwight shot Ava in the chest after she was saying her farewells to Dwight, killing her. The Big Fat Kill Eventually, he had a relationship with a waitress named Shellie, who had another former boyfriend named Jack Rafferty (also called "Iron Jack Rafferty" or "Jackie Boy"). One night Jackie Boy and his friends entered her apartment and promised her a good time, but Shellie refused and embarassed him in front of his friends by telling him that she was with a boyfriend. After Rafferty hit her, McCarthy nearly drowned Rafferty in a toilet and forced Rafferty and his friends to drive away. Dwight was angry and chased them, although he did not hear it when Shellie warned him that he was a cop (he thought that she said "stop!", but the sound was muffled by a police helicopter flying by). Dwight chased Jack and his four friends down to Old Town, where they were pursued by police. However, the LVPD stopped short of the town, ruled by the Girls of Old Town, who had a fragile truce with the police. When an ignorant Jack was humiliated by a prostitute that refused to serve him and his friends, Jack pulled out a gun and threatened to shoot her. Miho, guarding the prostitute, jumped down from a building and cut his hand off with a shuriken before killing all of his friends. Jack pulled a gun on Miho, but he was hit in the butt with another shuriken. When he tried to shoot Miho, Dwight came out of cover and tried to warn him against shooting her, as Miho jammed his gun. Nevertheless, Rafferty fired and the bullet backfired into his forehead. Since Jack was blinded and deaf, Dwight told Miho to finish him, with Miho cutting his head so that it was like a "pez dispenser". While fumbling through his items, however, Dwight was hit by what he thought was an atom bomb: he found out that Rafferty was a hero cop, and the murder of a policeman by prostitutes could break the truce and start a war between not only the prostitutes and the police, but also the Mob and the prostitutes (the Mob was kept off of them by the police). Dwight hurriedly decided to take the bodies to the Santa Yolanda tar pits, and was given an old 1940 Ford Coupe with one-eighth of a tank of fuel. The car was breaking down and performed poorly, and Dwight was stopped by a police officer because his tail light was out. He told the cop that his "friend" was unconscious, as Jack was slumped forwards in the front seat, dead. Dwight then continued to the tar pits, but was shot in the chest with a sniper rifle by Irish mercenaries. The Irish then threw Dwight and the bodies in the tar, but kept Rafferty's head; they were hired by Herr Wallenquist to take the head as evidence to start a mob war. However, Miho killed the Irish mercenaries and saved Dwight from drowning in the pits. The Zoro-themed prostitute Dallas told him that the Mob had Gail, his former girlfriend, another problem for McCarthy. They then chased after the surviving mercenaries, who had Jack's head. Dallas was gunned down, but Miho killed all of the Irishmen except the one with the head, who fled into the sewer. Dwight met him, and when the Irishman was about to kill him with a knife, Miho stabbed him through the back of the head and twisted the sword. Miho then shot an arrow through one of the men guarding Gail, sending them a message on the tip of the arrow: it told the Mob that Dwight was willing to trade Jack for Gail. Meeting in an alleyway, Dwight gave the head to the mobsters, who gave him Gail. When the prostitute Becky (who had betrayed the Girls of Old Town to the mob) protested about the deal because Jack had tape on his mouth, Manute (now working for the mob) noticed something wrong before the prostitutes detonated C4 bombs in the head, destroying the evidence. The girls then ambushed the mobsters, killing them all. Category:Gangsters Category:Americans